Fireman
by MirandaBrooke
Summary: Inuyasha barely noticed the taxi pull up, the woman run out or her screams. He did notice however, when she tripped over the raise in the concrete, and slammed into him, knocking him over and utterly unconscious. His last remaining thought… Stupid wench.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own anything, unfortunately.

* * *

Kagome drained her third cup of coffee that morning, typing the last few words onto the computer screen. Her boss, who usually had the tendency to act as if he had a stick up his ass, had given her an all-night assignment on the last second. The woman had worked from sundown to sunup, and was barely meeting her deadline.

Making her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, she haphazardly discarded clothes in random directions, turning the nozzles for intense heat. The warm shower had a magical effect on her as she let her eyes droop close and enjoy the steam.

Heaven didn't last forever however when she heard her sleep deprived roommate through the door, "Kagome, you have three seconds to get out of the damn shower! One… two… NOW!" She screamed, banging on the door.

With a laugh Kagome hopped out drying herself quickly with a towel, "Sango, you're so grumpy in the mornings!" She sang out, opening the door releasing all the steam that had been trapped in the room. Sango just laughed as she shoved the girl out of the way and turned the shower back on.

The apartment was spacious and was plenty big enough for the both of them, the only downfall… one bathroom. How was a woman supposed to maneuver with such shared space?

Heading to her bedroom she pulled out the black pencil skirt from her closet and a white button up blouse. Her company was strict on dressing appropriately, and with a huff she glared at the heels that awaited her. "Oh, how I curse you."

Making her way to her dresser, she applied makeup and other womanly items and plugged in her straightener. If she was going to be presenting today, might as well look her best, eh?

Separating the layers she turned on her radio listening to the morning news.

_Can you believe the temperature is down to 28 degrees? Better wear a warm jacket! It seems there's so much going on lately, with the cold coming in so fast and the Holidays coming up, the Christmas spirit will be in full bloom!_

"Sango you better wear something warm!" Kagome yelled across the apartment, putting her straightener down and grabbing herself a blazer to match her skirt. Also grabbing herself a pair of gloves, she saw what time it was.

"Oh! It's already 7:30! I have to go, good luck on your first day Sango!" She yelled grabbing her report and purse and heading out the building. Hailing a taxi quickly she made it to the office just in time.

Rushing into her boss's office, she nodded at him. "Sesshomaru, how are you today?"

"Did you finish the report?"

_Why do you always have such a stick up your ass!_

"Oh, yes I do. Ready to be presented whenever you are ready," she smiled at him trying to hold in her frustration.

"Do it now then."

_Gah! Now? I seriously hope you're enjoying that damn stick!_

"Oh, okay then. So your company has not been gaining as much as you say it should. You are quite correct on that, based on the buyers it seems that someone down the company lines has been collecting payments and guzzling them into their own bank accounts. So cross referencing the data, it seems that a Naraku, who works in Managing, has been gaining more money in his accounts than he should be, and by that I mean, a lot more."

Sesshomaru nodded, and with a shake of his head dismissed her. She stayed up _all night _and that's all the appreciation she gets for pretty much saving his business? _Ugh!_

Walking towards the elevator she sighed, all she wanted was a nap and maybe not such a prick for a boss, and some food. She hadn't had time to eat breakfast; and there goes her stomach growling.

Just as she was about to walk in the elevator, she slammed right into, wouldn't you know it, Naraku!

Not only did she bump into the man who she presumed was about to die from her bosses wrath, but he happened to have a cup of hot, black coffee, which just so happened to go all over her, staining and burning the girl.

With a cry of frustration she continued on without a second glance, he was about to pay anyways. When her phone rang she was so relieved to hear Sango on the line.

"Sango you wouldn't believe how bad my morning has been, First Sesshomaru makes me stay up _all night!_ Then he's a jerk, after I pretty much saved his ass, then I get a big steamy cup of coffee all over me!"

A few minutes of silence, and she heard Sango whisper, "Oh well your days about to get much worse than…"

* * *

Inuyasha stretched, trying to ignore the idiots that he worked with. His eye twitched when he heard Koga and Miroku throw out more remarks about the woman whom they were watching on TV.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?!" He yelled, making them both shift their eyes towards him before going back to completely ignoring him.

"Don't ignore me you assholes!" He yelled, making them turn the complete opposite direction then him.

_Keh whatever, Idiots._

"I'm surprised we haven't had any calls yet, it's already 8 and not a single call." Miroku announced turning towards the television again.

"Ah, don't jinx us you dick," yelled Inuyasha, chucking the hard pillow at his friend, "now I bet we get a call within five minutes!"

With a shrug Miroku placed both hands behind his head, stretching his arms. "I like being out, women see firemen, and all they can think about is their sexual fantasies."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "you would think that you pervert."

Koga nodded, "seriously though, putting out fires, rescuing women and children from tragedies, it's a real turn on to most broads, and you know it dog breath."

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU MANGY ANIMAL?" _Inuyasha yelled jumping over the back of the couch. Inuyasha's black hair trailed behind him as he chased the grown man.

"Gentlemen please. You aren't children." Miroku said, halting the chasing.

"_Men, we have a code Red. I Repeat code Red."_

Putting on uniforms and heading towards the nearest fire truck, they headed towards the call, seeing the smoke from miles away. The scene however was much worse.

Flames licked and surrounded the apartment building as the men assembled into formation starting the hoses and taking precautions on where all the citizens were. Men and woman stared with shocked faces at the building being destroyed beyond repair.

Inuyasha barely noticed the taxi pull up, the woman run out or her screams.

He did notice however, when she tripped over the raise in the concrete, and slammed into him, knocking him over and utterly unconscious. His last remaining thought…

_Stupid wench. _

* * *

It's been far too long since I've been able to write a story. I hope you all like the first chapter, and any reviews/criticism will be helpful. I would like to improve my writing skills, and would love to hear from the readers.

Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, I appreciate you guys so much! I was so happy I made sure to update as soon as I could, so hope you enjoy this one too

* * *

His head pounded when he opened his blurry eyes. Taking in his surroundings he figured that he was back at the fire house, but he couldn't remember how he had gotten there? No one seemed to be around, so raising himself off the couch, he let his feet hit the cold wooden floors. Who took off his shoes and socks?

Walking over to the door he tried to remember the last thing that happened before he blacked out. He had been adjusting the hose connected to the red truck, and when he turned to spray the apartment building, he blacked out. Had he heard a woman scream before that? He couldn't remember.

The silence didn't last long, however when he heard a familiar voice. Opening the large door, his eyes twitched and his headache returned. The woman, whom he assumed was the one who knocked his ass out was cursing up a storm, in between sobs and anger she was giving Myouga, the head of the department, hell.

Koga, who had no problem with her high strung personality, was trying to hit on her all the while, making the woman completely ignore the man. Smirking Inuyasha looked over and saw another woman, maybe her friend or family member, drag Miroku by the ear that happened to also have a handprint on his cheek. Surely the lecher had tried to hit on the woman, only to be in deep shit now. With a thrust of her wrist he was on the ground, smiling at the woman's brute self.

"What the hell's going on here you bunch of idiots?" Inuyasha asked, making silence fall over the loud room of people.

"Kagome is that him?" The woman who was in the middle of killing Miroku asked, pointing her finger at Inuyasha, causing him to glare.

"You…" Kagome started, feeling her anger rise, "because of you I didn't have time to go in my apartment and grab my precious laptop! Do you know what was on the computer dip shit? My whole life, my job… do you know what my boss will do to me now?!" She asked her voice raising an octave.

"How is it my fault you stupid wench? I didn't catch my house on fire!" He told her walking up giving her one of his best glares, telling her to back the hell up. Instead however, she stepped forward, and if it was possible her glare was scarier than his.

"If you wouldn't have taken up the whole damn sidewalk, I might not have tripped and ran into your stupid self. Not only that, but you're such a weakling you _passed out_ leaving me tangled up and unable to move!"

Koga's snicker was the only sound as Inuyasha smirked, "keh, not my problem. Get fired for all I care, hope burning your apartment was worth it; hope to never see you again." He said with a wave about to departure dramatically when Myouga's words cut him off.

"Ladies, I understand your situation, so until you can find yourself another place to live, you are welcome to stay here at the fire house as long as you like." He told them, making both women smile at him with sincerity.

"Hell no! Absolutely not!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at Myouga's smiling face.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Scared of living with a few women? Well, that's just too bad." Turning back to the head, she shook his hand, "we really do appreciate this… when will we find out what caused the fire?" She asked. He shook back, and replied with, 'very soon.'

"Inuyasha you and Miroku go get there girls a change of clothes, I'm sure they're uncomfortable in their work attire." He told them, turning on his heel, "and if I hear that you are rude to the guests you will be suspended. Understand?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, as he made his way to his office,

With a smirk, Kagome's dark orbs landed on his honey colored gaze, "well you heard the man; chop chop." She told him clapping her hands at him, making his face turn deadly. With a smirk he turned on his heel going back to the bedrooms, and plopped himself on the couch putting his arm over his eyes.

Miroku smiled leading the woman to the dressers pulling out some boxers and t-shirts.

"Look lecher, don't you have any sweatpants around here? I don't feel comfortable in a pair of some stranger's boxers." Sango stated, not even daring to touch the article of vile clothing, EW.

"I suppose, I figured you would feel more comfortable in less clothing, if either of you would like to sleep next to a partner feel free to climb in bed with me. I will even allow you to bear my children to your heart's desire," he told them winking, making both women's fist clench.

"_GET OUT!" _They yelled making Miroku all but sprint out of the women's way, and towards Inuyasha's smirking form on the couch. "I'm guessing no one will be climbing into your bunk tonight Hu?" He asked, receiving a pout from the man.

* * *

That night, Kagome and Sango were offered a bunk in the corner of the room away from the other bunks. Kagome leaned down to see the woman under her own bed, "Sango, what are we going to do about work tomorrow? What are we supposed to wear?" She asked, pouting to the woman making her sigh.

"Well I guess we'll have to call in and go buy a few outfits. I would love the day off anyway; I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't kill you or anything." She told her, making Kagome wince. She had emailed him off her cell phone and told him about the fire at her apartment and he never replied, so either he didn't care, or her email wasn't important to him.

_Stupid bastard boss, with a massive stick up his ass._

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do." She told her leaning back in her own mattress, head resting on the soft pillow. Looking over she noticed Inuyasha passed out on the couch. One arm hung off the side while the other stretched across his stomach. His hair was in wild disarray, and his mouth hung open, small snores coming out. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep… too bad he was the devil incarnated and she hated him. Her poor computer… her life.

Groaning she closed her eyes and gave one last glance to the man before drifting off in her own sleep. Her dreams consisted of how many ways her boss was going to kill her when she called in for work tomorrow. Joy.

* * *

Chapter two is officially completed! Finally! I would like to say thank you for my readers who reviewed chapter one, I really am glad that you support my story, and hope you continue to enjoy.

**I love snowy owls**

**AnotherSongstres**

**Vampireinu95**

**Vanialex**

** .Dust**

**Warm-Amber92**

_Thanks so much guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites my faithful readers! I love hearing any helpful advice from you, so if yu have anything that can help me improve, please say so! Thank you!_

**_Trouble_**

"Jaken, look please cover Sesshomaru for me, I mean my house _burnt down!_" She yelled into the small black phone. After silence for a moment, she glared at nothing, making Sango crack a smile.

"Look you damn toad of a man, if you don't cover for me, I'll tell everyone about your obsession with him. I will tell everyone about your scrapbook and you… you will? Okay thanks so much!" She told him, smiling evilly, making a sweat drop fall off Sango's forehead. Kagome really did have a mean streak in her.

"Well, I'm good she told her." Grabbing her purse, and shoving the small phone inside. The thought of spending the day off shopping made feel a little better, and a little less depressed.

"Ladies, ladies…" they heard the lecher's voice trail after them. "Where are two young women of your beauty going all alone? Don't you know of the dangers of this city, me and Inuyasha will make it our duty to accompany you." He told them, smiling brightly.

"I really think we will be fine…" Sango started only to be cut off by Inuyasha scream.

"Shut it Miroku! I'm not going anywhere with them, there nothing but damn trouble!"

Kagome sighed, she figured they would be over this whole fighting thing by now. Sure she started it yesterday, but she had obviously moved on.

"Look, we don't need any escorts, were two strong, grown women." Kagome stated, nose in the air, causing Inuyasha to smirk.

"Strong? You look like you couldn't hurt an ant." He told them, causing a glare to be thrown his way.

"I am kind of hungry though, I guess we ain't got anything better to do. Come on Miroku, it's their treat." He told them walking ahead of the group. He didn't notice their reactions of amazement to downright threatening.

"_WHAT?_ Inuyasha, you are not welcomed to come with us!" Kagome screamed only to be ignored. With a growl she followed after him, Sango and Miroku looking at each other in confusion.

Sango which store should we shop at first, I want to get a couple outfits for work." She told her friend, gaining a shrug.

Deciding to go into the first store they saw, they were surprisingly pleased, and bought most of the clothes there. They barely noticed Miroku glance at all the pretty women that walked in, or Inuyasha glare at all the sales people who offered him samples of cologne.

After buying bags full, they headed towards the small hot dog vendor at the park. After all ordering their own concoction, they sat down at the small table relaxing in the summer day.

"So, have you ladies thought of someplace you might want to settle in?" Asked Miroku, glancing back and forth between the two women, no one noticed the hand inching closer to Sango's rear.

"Well," Sango started out, "There are a couple of nice apartments for rent, and hopefully we can be moved in one in a few days and get our life back together…" Silence caused the group to look at her red face.

Throwing her half eaten hot dog at him, she smacked him on the face, "You perverted man!" She screamed causing him to fall backwards off his seat.

Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed, watching the scene, only to stop immediately looking away from each other.

"So… how long have you been a firefighter?" Kagome asked him, taking another small bite of her food. Inuyasha only smirked and looked at her with amusement. "About a year, my father had wanted me to go into business with my brother, and follow in the family footsteps, but business was never my thing."

When she blushed, he tweaked his head to the side in confusion, Kagome blushed harder when she couldn't help but think how cute he looked like that.

"I… well, I'm in business. I'm actually a secretary for one of the richest men in Japan." She slowly said, making his eyes widen.

"Who did you say you worked for again?" He asked her slowly.

"Oh, I didn't but his name is Sesshomaru Tashio. He's kind of a prick actually, but it's a good paying job…" She stopped when she saw his shocked face, and the anger that started to pool in the deep honey filled eyes.

"Do you know him or something?" She asked. She vaguely noticed Sango and Miroku watching with interest.

"He's my brother." He stated, standing quickly. "I think it's time to go," and with that he started walking, the group watching after him.

When they got back to the firehouse, Kagome pulled out her blackberry, noticing the small voicemail icon activated. Typing in her passcode she listened to the disturbing message from none other than her boss.

_Kagome, I hear that you missed work because of an incident involving a fire. You will be given extra assignments, and will work unpaid overtime for a week as punishment. You will be at work tomorrow at 6 o'clock. So not be late._

With that the voicemail was clicked off, and she sighed. She _hated_ work.

"Was that Sesshomaru?" Sango asked patting her friend's hand. Kagome nodded, causing the girl to flinch, "was it that bad?"

"Just don't expect to be seeing me a lot this week. I'll no doubt be working my ass of as punishment."

They didn't notice Inuyasha's growl of frustration. His brother was such a _dick._

* * *

_A speacial thanks so my reviewers!_

**_Vampireinu95_**

**_Lollopopemi_**

**_vanialex_**

**_Breeluv_**

**_Opalbrat_**

**_Riceballmaker94_**


End file.
